The Field Trip
by koolzkatz99
Summary: The girls are now in high school and their year go on a field trip. (I suck at summaries ... just read and you'll find out) The cover image sort of matches the romance part of the story!
1. Where are we going?

**THE FIELD TRIP**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS OR ANY CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS STORY ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>BLOSSOM'S P.O.V<strong>

Yay! Finally, the day has arrived! The field trip... I'm so excited, even if we haven't been told where we're going. I quickly get out of bed and rush to my wardrobe. I pull out my black denim shorts and my baby pink tank top. I grab my baby pink ballet shoes and put them on ... I put my hair up in a high pony tail with my signature red bow holding it in place. I fly down the stairs to the kitchen where Bubbles and the Professor are having breakfast.

"I see Buttercup hasn't woken up yet"

"Nope" Bubbles answered with a giggle. She was wearing a light blue long sleeved top that matches her eyes and a white skirt that stops halfway between her thighs and her knees. She has her white wedges on that she bought with her birthday money, that we got from the Mayor! Her hair was in it's signature style ... two pigtails either side of her head. The Professor on the other hand, black t-shirt, black trousers and his white lab coat.

I eat the pancakes Bubbles made, btw ... they were DELICIOUS! I was then cursed with the job of waking Buttercup up, oh dear God is that difficult! I walk into her lime green room and she's there lying on her bed ... playing video games on the plasma TV she bought with her birthday money! She was wearing a light green tube top with the Sons of Anarchy 'A' on it, Black and green stripped fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. Her black skinny jeans and her black and green chequered baseball boots. Her hair was down, as usual.

"Bubbles said you were asleep. How long have you been awake?" I asked giving her a questioning look

"I don't know, an hour maybe" My eyes widen ... an hour, It's only 6:35 ... She's been awake since 5:30! I was broken from my train of thought by Buttercup screaming

"YEAH ... I WON, I WON, I WON ... SUCK IT BUTCHIE BOY!" She said ... no wait, sorry, screamed through team speak.

"That was a foul and you know it!" Butch replied through the other end of the headphones "I wanna rematch"

"Sorry Butchie Boy no can do, we need to go to school" And with that Buttercup signed off, grabbed her black backpack and followed me downstairs. The Professor bid us goodbye as we left the house. We all piled into my pink Ferrari, which is what I bought with the birthday money. Once we reached the school, we got out of the car only to be greeted by none other that the Rowdyruff Boys.

* * *

><p><strong>BUTCH'S P.O.V<strong>

I was in my room, playing a very ... friendly (I think that's the word) game of Fifa 14 with BC. I was wearing a forest green t-shirt, baggy black trousers and my black boots with the green laces. My hair was coving my right eye like it normally does. I could hear Brick and Boomer in the kitchen...

"Boomer! Where's Butch ... we're gonna be late for school again!"

"He's in his room playing Fifa"

"JESUS CHRIST!"

Brick burst into my room and heard BC on the other end of team speak celebrating her victory "YEAH ... I WON, I WON, I WON ... SUCK IT BUTCHIE BOY!" Brick stood there smirking trying to hold back his laughter over the fact I just lost to a girl! He was wearing a black t-shirt with an undone Red shirt over it, black jeans and red baseball boots. His signature red hat on his head.

"That was a foul and you know it! I wanna rematch"

"Sorry Butchie Boy.." I hated it when she called me that "..No can do, we need to go to school" After her answer she signed off, and so did I. Me and Brick met Boomer downstairs ... he was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans he had his blue baseball boots on. His hair was just as stupid as ever ... flat! Very Exciting!

When, me and my brothers got to school we all got out of Brick's red Acura NSX, only to see the girls get out of, what I can only describe as Blossom's pink ... thing (to put it nicely)! Then I saw BC and she saw me and laughed!

"You alright after your defeat?" She said in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Shut up!" I yelled back

The bell rang and we all walked inside. We sat down and waited for Miss Finster **(****A/N: I know she's the teacher from Recess! but deal with it)**

"Morning class, as you all know we are going on a field trip today, so just let me take the register then we can get going."

After the register was done we walked out to the coaches. We were partnered up for some strange reason ... we're all 16 not 6! Boomer and Bubbles were partners, Brick and Blossom and would you believe it ... me and BC!

"Um, Miss Finster?" came a voice

"Yes dear"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there Bubbles ... NOW EVERYONE ON THE COACH!"


	2. On the coach

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT ... ALTHOUGH I WOULD LIKE TO ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>BC'S P.O.V<strong>

Butch! I get paired with Butch! I mean, yeah he is my best friend now but he can still get on my nerves sometimes!

"NOW EVERYONE GET ON THE COACH" yelled Feisty Finster (That's the name me and Butch call her)

Butch let me have the window seat. Blossom and Brick in the two seats front of us and Bubbles and Boomer in the two seats in front of them. Bubbles doesn't like the back of the coach so that's why she and Boomer are in the middle of it instead. Just as the coach pulled off and me and Butch were positively sure that Feisty Finster was going to stay at the front of the coach did me and Butch get out our Nintendo DS' and start battling each in a Mario Kart race.

"Yoshi falls! Are you kidding me ... That's the easy course ever!" I loudly whispered to Butch

And just like a boy, what was his answer ... A shrug of the shoulders!

"Alright fine! What course do you wanna play BC?" He asked with a little anger in his voice (Not a lot, just a tiny bit)

Before I could answer Blossom's head appeared in the gap between her and Brick's seats "Would you two be quite ... I'm trying to read!"

"How can you read on a coach ... It makes me sick when I try" replied Butch.

All of a sudden I notice Brick's head looking between Boomer and Bubbles' seats

"Um, Brick... what are you do.."

"shh ... Boomer and Bubbles are lip locking" He said in a really low whisper to me, Butch and Blossom

WHAT! Bubbles ... Boomer... Lip locking! Butch is smirking and me and Blossom have the exact same expressions on out face, SHOCK!

Blossom finally finds her voice again (keeping it low as not to disturbed the two blues) "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, look for yourself Bloss" As soon as Brick had called her 'Bloss' she has blushed ... her face now the colour of Brick's hat (and AWESOME car!)

* * *

><p><strong>BLOSSOM'S P.O.V<strong>

With some hesitation, I looked and drew back instantly "Oh my God ... they are, Brick wasn't lying"

"Brick wasn't lying about what" asked Bubbles ... SHIT! Did she know that her and Boomer just got caught playing tongue tennis!

Quickly, I grabbed part of Brick's blueberry muffin and answered "He wasn't lying about how awesome this muffin is"

Bubbles shrugged it off and turned back round whilst this was happening Brick gave me a death glare

"What the hell, Pinkie!" He said in a whispered yell

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to tell them you were spying on them kissing" Brick gave up and turned back round to his half eaten muffin

"Here ... Have it" He said as he pushed the muffin over to me

"It's yours why would I want it" Even though it was delicious and I did want it.

"I can tell by eyes that you want to finish it so just have it" I took it an thanked him ... wait a minute what did he just say _'I can tell by your eyes that you want to finish it so just have it'_

He could tell by my eyes ... he was looking at my eyes

"Brick?" I said cautiously

"Yeah"

"Were you looking at my eyes?"

"I-I-I, uh ... Are we nearly there yet?" By the way he was stumbling over his words I could tell that he was ... I lightly kissed his cheek and we both went as red as cherry's!

* * *

><p><strong>BUTCH'S P.O.V<strong>

My mouth was right next to BC's ear so the others couldn't hear me

"Bubbles has just been engulfed in a game of tongue tennis with Boomer and now Blossom has just kissed Brick on the cheek ... when's the apocalypse starting?"

I heard BC giggle a bit and to be completely honest it was extremely cute! I then felt her breathe on my neck and my eyes went wide. My head filled with thoughts of me and BC together ... one was us by the lake in Townsville park, just sitting there until BC pushed me in.

Was I developing a crush on my best friend!

"Butch!" BC whispered in a harsh tone, that's when I realized I was still by her ear ... I drew back and she looked at me with ... wait! IS SHE BLUSHING!

"A-Are you okay mate?" She said with a slight tone of worry in her voice

"Yeah, I'm fine.." _not "_I'm just trying to wrap my head around what our siblings did" _well done Butch ... great recovery! _

All of a sudden Feisty Finster stood up "Class, we are here ... OFF THE COACH, DON'T LEAVE ANY BELONGINGS BEHIND"

Me and BC put out DS' in our bags and followed everyone off the coach into ... THE WOOD?


	3. Trees?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM (I also want to thank NikaXD-1999 for the Fav/Follow :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>BC'S P.O.V<strong>

We all get off the coach to be met with ... trees,trees and would you believe it EVEN MORE FUCKING TREES!

"Why are we at Townsville Wood, Miss Finster?" I heard Boomer say

"We are here to study the biology of trees. So in your pairs go on and explore ... but be back at this spot at 12:30 for lunch!"

* * *

><p><strong>BUBBLES' P.O.V<strong>

As soon as Miss Finster said that we could go and explore most kids just walked into the wood and started talking. Blossom and Brick were actually trying to figure out what trees they were looking at, Buttercup and Butch flew onto the branches of a nearby tree and started play Mario Kart DS again! Me and Boomer walked into the forest to find a small shack. After we moved a bit closer we saw a black figure move past the window and the door crack open a little.

"Boomer, I'm frightened" I said in a low whisper

As Boomer stood in front of me protectively he answered "It's probably just the Wind Bubs ... But, hey, I'm here to protect you"

I held onto his polo shirt for dear life (My knuckles have turned white!)

* * *

><p><strong>BUTCH'S P.O.V<strong>

BC ... prepare to lose!

"Chose your character ... carefully" I said

"Already picked" I look down at my dark green DS and saw that she had chosen Bowser

"Well then, I'll pick ... Toad! Chose the course, as you clearly don't want to play Yoshi Falls"

BC flicked through the possible options and decided on ...

"Luigi's Mansion" she replied confidently. But what she so OBVIOUSLY forgot to remember was ... I was a PRO at the Luigi's Mansion course! ;)

"Okay" I said softly as I winked at her "Prepare to be annihilated!" I yelled

"Prepare to eat those words Butchie boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>BRICK P.O.V<strong>

"Is that a pine?" Blossom asked me as she flipped through the books we were given to identify the different trees. Her brow furrowed and she frowned as she couldn't find the correct tree ... It's quite cute when she frowns in concentration. I then take my eyes off of her and walked over to her.

I peered of her shoulder and looked at her book with her ... I pointed to the picture of the oak tree

"That one!" I yelled as she put her head on my shoulder and thanked me for helping her out.

"Thanks Brick"

"For what?"

She looked at me full on and said "If you hadn't found out that the tree in question was an Oak, I would still be out here until I'd figured it out."

"No problem, Bloss." I said as she put her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I placed my hands on her waist and held her close to me. I was about to kiss her forehead ... until we heard Butch laughing and screaming!

"HA! YOU JUST GOT ANNIHILATED! THAT WAS FOR THIS MORNING BC!"

Looks like Butch just won whatever game him and Buttercup were playing.

* * *

><p><strong>BC'S P.O.V<strong>

"You took me out at the last minute! If you hadn't of interfered ... I would've won." I said

Butch just stared at me with that smirk of his (Oh Dear GOD ... that smirk was attractive!) WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST THINK?

"You seemed to have forgotten what I told you Butters" I looked confused but my eyes suddenly widen, which makes Butch smirk more.

"Finally remembered BC? Oh should I give you a hint?" He moved closer to me to whisper the next part "I'm a PRO at Luigi's Mansion"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is short but I kinda have a bit of Writers Block ... Dun, Dun, DUHHHHH! ;)<strong>


	4. Is that a shed?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PPG ALL RIGHTS GO TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN**

**A/N: Thanks to TheQuaz, unicornsareawesome123 and dancer4life207 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>BOOMER'S P.O.V<strong>

I can feel Bubbles pulling on my shirt ... she's really frightened by this shack.

"Um, Bubs ... maybe we should actually study the trees over there" I said pointing in the opposite direction to the creepy shack "and get some distance between us and this little thing."

Bubbles looked up at me with happiness in her eyes and started to drag me over to where I pointed and that's when we heard Butch scream and laugh.

"Boomer ... w-what was that?" Bubbles was on the verge of tears

"It was just Butch. He has obviously just won the game he and Buttercup were playing" She nodded her head as we continued to walk over to an oak tree.

* * *

><p><strong>BC'S P.O.V<strong>

HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! HOW DID I FORGET HE TOLD ME THAT! I was mentally beating the crap out of myself.

"BC, are you alright?" He said with a very mocking tone, just like I had this morning back at the school ... oh the irony!

"I fine Butchie Boy" _yes! At least I still had that name at my advantage. _"Congrats!"

I got to admit he looked slightly shocked when I congratulated him and to be honest I shocked myself too! Normally I would be stubborn and ask for a rematch. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! At this point Butch was just staring at me blankly as I was having this mini existential crisis. **(A/N: I get them sometimes)**

To snap me out of it he asked me a question he already knew the answer to "What time is it?"

"You have a watch on your wrist and your asking me what the time is"

"Finally! You've recovered. Besides I know what the time is ... 9:15."

"9:15! Why is time going that slow?" He just shrugged his shoulders (typical boy)

"You know the saying BC ... 'Time flies when your having fun' and we're in the woods on a field trip! Doesn't sound like fun to me."

I giggled a bit at this, which caused him to smirk and me to blush a bit. Then an idea came into my head of how we can waste time ...

As I slapped Butch around the head I innocently said "Tag, your it"

He quickly got the idea and started chasing me. We flew all around the wood being careful not to caught by Finster. This reminded me of the time me and my sisters were taught how to play, Mitch and the other kids at Pokey Oaks kindergarten taught us. My thoughts were interrupted by a smack on the back proceeded by the words:

"Tag!"

Butch wasn't looking where he was going and flew right into a little wooden shed

"What the fuck was that" I was just staring with my agape. "BC, your scaring me... talk for gods sake!"

"W-W-What's this doing here?" My voice was stuck in my throat

Butch stood up and looked what he crashed into "A shed? What the hell?"

I only had one question in mind "Shall we go in?" Butch looked at me like I was mad "What?" was the only other thing I could say

"You asked me if we should go into this creepy little shed and then shrug it off as nothing." Suddenly he put the back of his hand on my forehead "Are you feeling ok Butters?"

"Yeah of course I am, it was just the only thing that came to mind."

"Oh, well..." Butch stopped mid sentence and froze. His face went pale

"Butch?"

"Did you see that black figure in the window?"

"No and to be completely honest ... I don't want to. Now can we get outta here."

He didn't say anything but shook his head in a yes motion. As soon as that happened we both flew back to where the coaches were parked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter of 'The Field Trip'. ;D<strong>


	5. study of trees and the confrontation

**HEY, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A WHILE ... SCHOOL HAS BEEN A NIGHTMARE! I KNOW HOW AGGRAVATING IT CAN GET WHEN A STORY ISN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. I ALSO WANT TO THANK _TateThePowerpuffFan_**** FOR THE FAVOURITE AND THE FOLLOW AND _Project Tenma_ FOR THE FAVOURITE. :D PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ... CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALLOWED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PPGS OR THE RRBS **

* * *

><p><strong>BRICK'S P.O.V<strong>

Blossom's still going around detecting what tree she's looking at. I gave up about 10 minutes ago, but hey that's just me.

"Bloss ... can we start heading back I'm starving."

"No! I am admiring this Birch tree" She argued back

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! Why of all people in this fucking class did I get paired with 1) My counterpart and 2) The only person in class who actually does the task set!

"I'd be careful Brick ... I can hear your thoughts remember" **(A/N: I gave Blossom the power of mind reading)**

"SHIT! I forgot you could do that ... Blossom I think that you are the best person in the world" I said that last bit too quickly. I put on the cheesiest smile I could manage. All she did was giggle

"Of course you do Brick, of course you do. Well we're about done here so we can head back now" FINALLY!

As we were walking through this forest, I wanted to fly back but Blossom wanted to walk and take in her surroundings, we came across this weird little hut.

"What's this hut doing here?"

Blossom careful inspected the hut I was looking at before making an observation "Well Brick..." I can just imagine her pushing some glasses up her nose as she says this "... It is most likely a storage hut for the grounds keeper, you know where they put lawnmowers, fences and anything to help keep this marvel of nature clean and tidy."

"A simple 'It's a storage hut' would have serviced" She gave me the glare ... her signature 'I'm right' glare.

I turned back to the hut and replayed Blossom's long synopsis in my head when all of a sudden I saw her face go as white as a sheet.

"Blossom are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Can we leave, like right now?" She was trembling all over ... voice, body even her eyes were trembling with fright! I wonder what she saw?

"I saw a black figure in the window" She answered the unasked question ... duh Brick, she's a mind reader. Wait, what did she say, A BLACK FIGURE!

"Hey Bloss, lets leave" and with that we headed back to the clearing we were dropped off at.

* * *

><p><strong>BUBBLES P.O.V<strong>

Me and Boomer were sitting down at one of the tables waiting for everyone to come back to the coaches for lunch. Buttercup and Butch quickly exited the forest without looking back and sat down with us. Blossom and Brick weren't far behind and again they joined us at the table after quickly leaving the wood ... what's going on!

"Hey guys" Boomer said to break the silence between us

"Hey, Booms" Brick's reply was slightly scared

"What happened to you ... you look terrible? Did something happen in the forest?"

"Nah, I'm a-ok."

"Alright then ... so Bubbles how many different trees did we identify?" Boomer asked me, obviously trying to change the subject

"Oh no you don't" came Buttercup's voice along with her suddenly standing up slamming both hands on the table "Don't change the subject. Brick and Blossom obviously saw something in those trees."

"No we didn't sis, just sit down please" Blossom pleaded ... but there's no telling Buttercup what to do. But to everyone's surprise, she did!

"So, apart from me and BC, who else ran into that really creepy shed?" Butch said carelessly but on purpose. Everyone's eyes widened along with a smirk on his face.

"You mean that awful shack me and Boomer found." I said, trying to sound confident but my voice broke and it sounded scared instead. All Butch did was nod.

"What about you reds?"

"We stumbled across a hut just now ... the black figure was scary as hell!" said Blossom, clearly not expecting the reply she was given

"YOU SAW IT TOO!" Butch, Boomer and me all screamed together!

"Quiet over there!" came Miss Finster's strict words

"Fucking Feisty Finster"

"BUTTERCUP! You can't say that about a teacher. Nice use of Alliteration though." And Buttercup replied with a simple roll of the eyes, which caused Butch to chuckle and BC to blush. I find that quite cute.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW BE SURE TO R&amp;R. NOW I HAVE TO GO DO MY STUPID SPANISH HOMEWORK. LATERS ;)<strong>


	6. This stupid project

**HEY THERE ... I'M TRYING TO UPDATE REGULARLY BUT AS YOU CAN TELL THAT'S OUT THE WINDOW ALREADY!**

**THANKS TO **_buttercup12356_ **FOR THE FAV/FOLLOW, **_Canderemy_** FOR THE FOLLOW AND **_Siah1_** FOR MY FIRST REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN THE PPGS!**

* * *

><p><strong>BLOSSOM'S P.O.V<strong>

There was an awkward silence between the six of us that seem to last for hours (even though it was about 1 minute). Bubbles however broke it...

"Someone change the subject quickly! I don't want to think of the shack or the figure. I want to enjoy this trip."

"Calm down Bubs ... it's okay"

As soon as Boomer had said this, me and Brick just looked at each other. Brick mouthed to word 'Bubs?' and all I could do is shrug my shoulders _(Bloss mental note: stop hanging around with Butch ... you're starting to act like him) _

"Oooo, Bubs ay" Butch teased

"Oh shut up Butch ... at least I've made a move" Wow Boomer that comeback will definitely backfire!

"Was your move that game of tongue tennis on the coach?" I knew it would backfire, I just knew it! Boomer was shocked and Bubbles ... lets just say Bubbles was as red as Brick's hat!

* * *

><p><strong>BOOMER'S P.O.V<strong>

"Was your move that game of tongue tennis on the coach?" THAT'S IT! Butch has gone to far ... again!

"Butch I swear to God you better knock it off!"

"Jeez Boom calm down. I was only joking" Butch lifted his hands into the 'back off' position

"EVERYONE. YOU HAVE UNTIL 4 O'CLOCK TO COLLECT ALL THE INFORMATION YOU NEED FOR YOUR PROJECTS!"

"Finster does realise that me and Butch haven't even started the task"

"Well Buttercup ... you're not copying off me!" Blossom replied in a harsh whisper

"Alright! sheesh, what crawled up your ass and died?" BC said standing up and walking over to Mitch and Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>ROBIN'S P.O.V<strong>

Me and Mitch were just sitting down by the stream listening to the calm rushing of the waves, when all of a sudden Butters turned up.

"Hey guys"

"Hey BC" I replied "What have you been up to"

"I haven't done anything to do with the task that Finster set, Blossom won't let me copy her and Butch beat me at a race on Mario Kart DS."

Mitch trying to contain his laughter, rolled over ... right into the lake.

"Wow Mitch that was smart" _Thanks for the sarcasm BC _

"Shut up Butters what do you know"

"I know how to keep my balance" and with that Buttercup walked back to her sisters and the Rowdyruffs.

* * *

><p><strong>BUTCH'S P.O.V<strong>

"Where did BC go" All of a sudden someone had jumped on my back

"I'm right here idiot" Jesus, BC has her ways of scaring people ... forced piggybacks are one of them!

"Erm, Butters ... you realise we haven't done anything for the project"

"We'll just wing it" She whispered the next part in my ear so no one else could hear "I'll try and steal Blossom's notes"

"You're the best BC ya know that?"

"Well duh. Of course I know that"

I knew all I had to do was laugh and she'd be blushing like crazy ... shall I? Yes, No? You know what screw it!

"You're so conceited Butters" I said with a little bit of a chuckle and right on cue ... her cheeks turned pink.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IT WASN'T MUCH BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING! PLEASE HELP ME ... D:<strong>

**LATERS!**


	7. WHAT!

**HEY! **_Siah1_ **THANKS FOR YET ANOTHER REVIEW :D THANKS ALSO TO **_fanficsloves_** FOR THE FAV**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><strong>BRICK'S P.O.V<strong>

With the things Butch and BC say to each other you'd think they were going out.

"I couldn't agree more Brick."

"Bloss, stay outta my head" I reply, putting my heads on my hat, knowing full well she just read my mind.

"What did he think Blossom" asked Bubbles. To be completely honest if Blossy told her she would go full on fangirl.

Blossom obviously didn't listen when I told her to stay out of my head and simply passed it off as nothing "He just asked if we should go back in the forest and do more research for our project."

"Oh" was all Bubbles could say. So to play up to Blossom's lie we both walked back into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>BUBBLES' P.O.V<strong>

"Boomie, what are we going to do about our project?"

"Well at least we have more research then Butch and Butters over there" This caught the attention of the greens

"Did you call us?" No, no not at all ... go back to your love fest with Butch.

"No ... me and Boom we just discussing our project. Why don't we go over here" I said pulling Boomer with me

* * *

><p><strong>BC'S P.O.V<strong>

"Well alrighty then. What do ya wanna do now BC?" I just looked at Butch and shrugged. "You're starting to look like me with all the shrugging." Again I just shrugged (man i need to cut this out before I BECOME him) "You alright" He said pulling me into a hug.

"I guess I'm just a little spooked because of the figure you guys saw." He pulled back and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear, we both moved closer until we were about 5 inches apart. This is it Butch is finally going to kiss me ... until we heard Blossom scream.

"BLOSSOM!" I screamed as I ran into the woods where she and Brick departed earlier. I did care about my older sister but to be honest I was also kinda pissed that she stopped Butch from kissing me! Me and Butch found Brick kneeling on the floor sobbing. _I didn't know he could show emotion! _

"Brick? Yo man whats up?" Brick slowly turned his eyes to Butch and said

"It took Blossom. When I wasn't looking it grabbed her"

I was even more scared now "What got her Brick? What was it?"

"The figure! The one from the hut" he managed to say between sobs

Me and Butch gasped, along with two others behind us, who I assume are the blues

"Oh no. I hope Blossom's okay" Bubbles added with a little bit of a whine. I turned round to see her being comforted by Boomer. Butch on the other hand was helping Brick off the forest floor and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"We'll get her back Brick. I know the girls want their sister back and you just want your friend back"

* * *

><p><strong>BUTCH'S P.O.V<strong>

It was at this moment Brick looked at me dead on and said something we all couldn't grasp.

"Pinky's not just my friend ... she's my girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" was all me, BC, Bubbles and Boomer could say

"I guess we should have told you but we were scared how you'd react to the news. It was about la..." I had to cut him off.

"Dude, you and Blossom can explain it to us together ... right now we need to find her"

"And fast, we only have about an hour and a half left on this trip and I for one know I'm not leaving her here!" BC added in a frantic and pissed voice.

"Where should we start looking" Boomer said looking directly at me and Brick

* * *

><p><strong>BOOMER'S P.O.V<strong>

"Where should we start looking" was all I could say at this point in time. I looked at my brothers, Brick looked like he'd been awake all night but then again I'd probably look like that if Bubbles had been kidnapped. Butch looked sympathetic but pissed off at the same time ... kinda like BC. Bubbles was silently crying against my t-shirt.

Butch answered the question I forgot I asked "BC, me and you will go check the shed. Boomer you and Bubbles go check near the lake and around the coaches. Brick you can either wait here or go and chill by the lunch tables."

"I'm looking for my girlfriend and nobody is gonna stop me." Brick said, suddenly full of confidence about finding Blossom.

"Okay then, You go to the coaches. Boomer, Bubbles, stay by the lake" We all nodded and flew off to our assigned places.

* * *

><p><strong>BRICK'S P.O.V<strong>

I will find you Bloss, I promise you. I won't stop looking.

"She's got to be around here somewhere." I tried to reassure myself but it was hopeless ... bad thoughts poured in at every angle

_'you'll never find her Brick'_

_'you're too late ... she's already dead'_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed earning a few odd glances here and there

"Sorry, my phone is driving me crazy ... mum won't stop calling" I lied

A chorus of Oh's and Alright then's came back as a response.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! BLOSSOM HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE BLACK FIGURE ... I WONDER WHO IT IS? WHERE IS SHE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? THESE ARE THE QUESTIONS WE'LL NOW BE DISCUSSING ... JOKES. STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.<strong>

**BYE BYES :D**


	8. The hunt for Blossom

**OK. I'M BACK! NOT SURE WHERE I'VE BEEN THOUGH? ANYWAY: THANKS TO **_minicynthia_ **FOR THE FOLLOW, FAV AND REVIEW. ALSO THANK TO **_witch16_ **FOR THE FAV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PPGS OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC.**

* * *

><p><strong>BUTCH'S P.O.V<strong>

"I can't believe Brick and Blossom are dating! After the lecture he gave me and Boomer about liking you girls and not getting into relationships with you, he goes and does it anyway ... he's such a hypocrite!"

"Calm down mate. Can we please just look for Blossom" BC said as she moved closer to the shed.

Why did I suggest WE look around here ... oh that's right: because Boomer and Bubbles would have been too afraid to come anywhere near this shed and Brick would storm off on his own and probably wind up in a stupid situation. We are looking outside the shed first just in case we miss something ... not because we're afraid to go in, no siree. _*insert nervous laughter here*_

"Blossom? Blossom, we're worried about you. Where are you? BLOSSOM?"

"Oh how the tables have turned" BC just stares at me with that really cute confused look she has (stop it Butch control yourself) "Looks like you need to calm down now BC"

"Ha. Ha. That's really funny Butch Jojo, now help me look" BC must be really worried ... she never uses my full name!

"Yeah right, sorry. Blossom?" I say trying to be helpful. "BC *_sigh* _she's not out here. I think we have to go in the shed" oh yippee (#ObviousSarcasmIsObvious)

"I guess so" replied BC, very weakly.

We both stand in front of the door waiting for the other person to go in first. The shed creaks and BC's hand instantly finds mine. Great, now we're holding hands (control yourself). Butters must have seen that I wasn't focused because she calls me a name I'd never thought I would hear...

"Hey Twitchy Boy, you alright" I turn to look at her, a look of confusion on my face and a look of concern on her's

"What's with the name calling? And why 'Twitchy Boy'?"

"Well, when we were 5 you had that twitch. Also, I knew that would grab your attention and pull you back into reality... what were you thinking about anyway?"

"Oh it was nothing" I lie. I didn't want her to know I was thinking about us holding hands! Which reminds me ... we STILL are.

"Right, lets go" BC said while opening the door quickly.

"OH MY GOD!" we both yelled

* * *

><p><strong>BUBBLES P.O.V<strong>

"Boomer. I don't get it"

"Don't get what?"

"Why would that ... thing, steal Blossom?" I say without noticing I'm crying. Boomer looks up and sees me like this ...

"Aww Bubs don't cry" He says pulling me into a hug. I silently sob into his t-shirt "We'll find Blossom don't worry" He lifts my chin using his thumb and index finger and then kisses me. It isn't a deep kiss but a light, gentle one to take all my worries away, at least that's how it started. His hands find my waist and my arms weave around his neck. We kiss for about 2 minutes until we pull away.

"Thanks for that Boom." I say smiling brightly

"It's okay ... now lets find Blossom" I only nod

We check the trees, the stream even the lunch benches ... nothing!

"I wonder how the others are doing" I say with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>BRICK'S P.O.V<strong>

I've checked everywhere! Jesus Bloss, give me a clue where you are or better yet send me your location using your mind ... I mean what's the point of us lot even having that power if we don't use it. I waited for a reply for about 3 minutes and then realised I hadn't even sent her a message.

_Hey Bloss, where are you? Can you please send me your location?_

And now we play the waiting game ... might as well send a message to Boomer and Butch while I'm at it:

_Hey Bros ... just sent a mind message to Blossom asking her to send me her location ... no reply yet unfortunately. Just thought I'd let ya know. Message me as well as the other brother if you find anything._

* * *

><p><strong>BOOMER'S P.O.V<strong>

Me and Bubbles were still looking around when I got a mind message off Brick

_*Hey Bros_... Bros? _just sent a mind message to Blossom asking her to send me her location..._ that's good _no reply yet unfortunately_. and that's bad _Just thought I'd let ya know. Message me as well as the other brother if you find anything.*_ We've found nothing apart from a stream, some trees and lunch benches.

* * *

><p><strong>BUTCH'S P.O.V<strong>

"OH MY GOD" we both yell. Then I get a mind message from my hypocrite of an older brother. I couldn't be bothered to read it word for word but it was something about him trying to get Blossom to send him her location and if we find anything, to message him and Boomer.

"Hey BC, did we find anything interesting?"

All I got as a response was a nod.

_Hey Boomer. Hey Hypocrite. Me and BC found something interesting INSIDE the creepy shed. Meet us by it._ and send. In a flash Brick, Boomer and Bubbles were over by us.

"Woah" was their main reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>AND BECAUSE I'M A TOTAL BITCH ... I'M GONNA LEAVE THIS CHAPTER HERE! :)<strong>

**REMEMBER TO R&R **

**KISSES -A (PRETTY LITTLE LIARS REFERENCE) **


	9. A shed, comforting words and a plan

**THE BITCH IS BACK! YEP, SORRY I LEFT YOU ALL IN THE DARK ABOUT WHAT THEY SAW IN THE SHED. BEFORE WE BEGIN A FEW THANK YOU'S:**

_ieatpotatoes_ **THANKS FOR THE REVIEW**

_nikki14091_ **FOR THE FAV AND FOLLOW**

**AND **_reader1011_ **FOR THE FAVOURITE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ... APART FROM THE PLOT :)**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>BUTCH'S P.O.V<strong>

"whoa" was their main reaction.

"Yep, whoa indeed" I say dreading to think why that was in there...

"Why would someone keep THAT in a shed, in the middle of the fucking forest!" wow BC way to be subtle.

The inside of the room was very dark but we could still make out what was in there. Inside there was nothing but a full body mirror. We all took a step closer and BC and Brick walked inside ... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM! Brick was doing, what I can only describe as feeling up the wall, while BC studied the mirror.

"Um Brick. I don't think the wall likes being touched like that" I remark with the innocent voice I put on.

"Shut the fuck up Butch-for-brains, I'm trying to find a light switch." Butch-for-brains ... well that wasn't very nice!

"What the-" I could see in the mirror that BC's eyes had gone wide, and when I say wide, I don't mean big ... I mean the size of fucking moons.

"Buttercup, are you alright sis?" Bubbles said with a concerned voice

Buttercup didn't speak, she didn't move, she was scaring the shit outta me!

"Butters? BC? BUTTERCUP?!" She finally came out of the weird little trance and slowly turned to face us.

"It's him" she said in the softest voice ever, almost like a silent whisper.

"What do you mean?" Boomer said.

"The guy... the one that stole Blossom." at this moment everyone's eyes widened and the skin paled "He's here"

All of a sudden ... the lights flicked on, then off as the bulb broke

"Well if that wasn't atmospheric I don't know what is" I stated jokily.

* * *

><p><strong>BUBBLES' P.O.V<strong>

We were all just standing there in total darkness, the only light was coming through the open door of the shack.

"Boomer, I'm frightened" I managed to say, my words stuck in my throat. He could sense my discomfort and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Bubs. I'm here and so is BC, Butch and Brick... nothing's gonna hurt you. I'll make sure of that"

"Wow! That was heart felt" was all Brick said, meanwhile Butch and Buttercup just pretended to gag. I smiled a bit knowing Boomer wasn't gonna let anything/anyone hurt me!

"Okay, back to what BC said" Brick remarked getting us all to focus on the issue at hand. "We have precisely 45 minutes to find Bloss, and BC said she saw the guy who took her."

"Well I thought I did. When I was facing the mirror he was there but when I turned round he was gone." BC said sadly. Butch walked over to her and like Boomer, pulled her into a hug.

"Buttercup, when you were looking in the mirror, where did you see this person" He said calmly, turning them both round to look in the mirror.

"He's by the stream, with Blossom!" was all she said, but it was enough to get a reaction outta Brick.

"THAT BASTARDS GONNA PAY!" Brick screamed as he burst through the roof of the shack, flying towards the brook.

"I think we should go after him, just so the person doesn't end up dead." Boomer stated "I mean, in the hospital... fine. But dead is a bit too far. Don't ya think?"

"Yeah, I can see what you mean. Well lets go!" Is it wrong for me to be shocked hearing those words come out of BC's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>BRICK'S P.O.V<strong>

That asshole isn't gonna live to see tomorrow when I'm through with him. To say I was angry would be an understatement ... I am fucking PISSED! I was that pissed I almost missed mind message that Butch had sent me:

_Brick! Brick! Calm the fuck down. We know that that person shouldn't have kidnapped Blossom... But killing him is way to harsh!_

Oh hell no! He did not just tell me to calm down

_What about you huh? If some creep had taken Buttercup, how would you react?_

* * *

><p><strong>BC'S P.O.V <strong>

I think Butch and Brick were having an argument using mind message. All of a sudden Butch stopped flying and just hovered in the air.

"Er, Butch? You ok mate?" I was kinda scared to be honest (tell anyone that and I will hunt you down!).

Butch's face was going red, his eyes started to dimly glow a deep shade of green. It looked like he was about to explode.

* * *

><p><strong>BRICK'S P.O.V<strong>

_YOU RAT BASTARD! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BRING BC INTO THIS!_ I smiled knowing he was just as pissed as me now.

_WELL THEN DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I AM ALMOST BY THE LAKE SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO HURRY UP IF YOU WANT THIS GUY TO AT LEAST MAKE IT TO THE HOSPITAL!_

And with that I flew even quicker.

* * *

><p><strong>FIGURE'S P.O.V<strong>

"What the hell do you want, you freaky son a bitch?" Blossom said. I could see she was trying to be tough but she was failing epically!

"I want REVENGE! On you, your sisters and the Rowdyruffs!"

"Why?" Wow she sure does love questions don't she

"Look, this isn't a game of 21 fucking questions! Now just sit back and wait for your super-powered friends to come to the rescue so I can personally DESTROY them" I said. I must have had an evil glint in my eye because Bossy Blossy shuddered when she looked at me.

"I can see that I strike fear in you" Blossom just turned her head and watched the brook.

"My sister's will find you, so will my friends and my boyfriend! And they will fucking murder you" Was all she said before she went back to watching the stream.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOMER'S P.O.V<strong>

After me and Butch had put the girls on our backs, we kicked in the after burners and caught up with Brick.

"Dude!"

"What Boomer?"

"Brick, you need to listen to us. Calm down" Wow, BC can be really caring if she wants to be.

We finally got to the stream to find Blossom tied up and the figure. Before Brick could go anywhere, Butch grabbed him and put his hand over his mouth.

"Brick, before you go crazy. We need to think of a battle strategy. So here's how it's gonna work: Boomer, me, you and Brick will distract the figure, throwing everything we've got at them. While this is going on BC, you and Bubbles untie Blossom and lead her back here. Make sure she's okay and then come join the fight. Now remember ... don't kill him/her, only maim or seriously injure."

Everyone nodded at the plan and split up to put the plan into action.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL I'M GONNA STOP HERE ... THE FIGHTPLAN WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO STAY TUNED**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS**

**('MERRY-GO-ROUND BROKE' DOWN PLAYS)**


End file.
